Volume One
Plot Summary History Months before the start of the manhwa, a small dispute broke out in the streets of Guanxian. Because both sides of the dispute were looking to avenge themselves, the dispute became a battle between two "big" land owners, Zhuang and Maba. Both men gathered over one hundred mercenaries, and met up to end the dispute. Wuliting Conflict The story starts off in Wuliting, a land located just outside of Shichuan Guanxian. Both Zhuang and Maba had gathered around one hundred mercenaries to settle a dispute between them, but they only planned for a one on one battle. Maba introduced his fighter, Ghost Knife Chen, and asked what was taking Zhuang so long to find his. Maba decided that because they were taking so long, that the losers side would have to pay for the medical fees, as well as fifty tables of food and drink for the winners side. Maba assumed that Zhuang was too embarrased to introduce his fighter, knowing how powerful Chen is, but is then shown wrong when two men start walking down from the mountains to face them. The two men claim to be Zhang Peng, and Yan Xiao Liu of the Quing-Cheng sword Style. It is revealed that Yan would be the one to face off against Chen, who is enraged by the fact that he was going to face the weaker of the two. Chen boasted his twenty years of life and death experiance, as he and Yan attacked. Chen who held great confidence in his speed witha blade, was easily out matched by Liu's swift jab which knocked him back and barely missing his throat. Peng stopped Liu from attacking for the second time, saying that Chen is not worthy of dieng at the hands of a Quing-Cheng swordsman, and the two left as the winners. Quing-Cheng As they walked back up the mountains, Liu asked Peng why their master decided to help out Zhuang even though he wasn't a person of good morals and values. Peng responded that if they weren't the ones to do it, countless mercenaries would have been killed that day, and that it was neccesary. Peng is later punished by the Headmaster for not allowing Liu to kill Chen, but the Assistant Headmaster, Song Zhen stops him saying that with Chen alive, he can spread rumors of how powerful the Quing-Cheng is. When Liu returns he is greeted by Dai Jie, and his fellow students, who ask of his opponent. Dai Jie claims that Chen probably served as no more than a warm up, and that they should spar with eachother instead. Jie gains the upper hand on Liu, but the other students comment that Liu is not fighting seriously against Jie. Jie goes in to hit Liu in order to win the practice match, but Liu finally draws his blade, and instantly over powers Jie. Song Shi-Shu who was spectating the match, had darted in and knocked the two back, pinning Liu against a tree. Shu was angered that Liu hadn't followed the schools rule to not fight for a full day after returning from the mountains base, but Hou Yinghzi pulled him back, and told him to not be so harsh. Hou brought Liu to the showers, and congragulated him after seeing his Adept robes. Liu commented that he had though Hou would be unhappy, but Hou responded by saying that Shu was the only unhappy one, because his record of becoming an adept at the age of 20 was broken by Liu who became one at the age of 17. Liu commented that he didn't care for rank, as he wished to stay on the mountain for the rest of his life, because now that his family sold him, the only person he considers to be his true family is Yingzhi. Hou said that atleast Liu had a real family to one day return to, and that his father was good for nothing, and could not even achieve the rank of adept after ten years of training, and that now he just drinks his life away. Hou vows to become a sword master far surpassing that of his father, and that he will become an adept by the end of the year. Wudang Conflict When Liu was brought to meet with the headmaster, he was surprised that he had been following his progress as a student over the past seven years. After concluding his name was too common-place, Yan is granted the new name of Yan Heng. Yan is then tasked with training the novices as the 16th Adept, which he humbly accepts. Later Yan begins teaching his novices of the Wind Fire Sword technique, and they are all amazed by it. Xiao Li meets up with Yan and is angered that he didn't come to see her when he first got back to the mountain. Later on the gathering bell is wrung, and every member of the Quing-Cheng sword school meets, and Chen Hong-li tells them of the Wudang's coming by the next day. Hou storms into the room, and informs the rest that the wudang are already at the gates, to everyones surprise. At the gates they are met by the main members of the Wudang, including Ye Chen-Yuan, Xi Zhao-Ping, and Jiang Yun-Lan, who let go of their weapons to meet indoors. Yuan is asked why a man such as himself would come all the way out to Sichuan to meet the Quing-Cheng, but before he is able to answer, Lan interrupts and comments on their signpost that is boldly written as Best in Prachuab. Lan goes on to say that they could change the sign to the best in the world if they change the Quing-Cheng sign to say "Wudang Styles, Quing-Cheng Road". The vast majority of Quing-Cheng members are outraged, yet Lan refuses to take back his words. Yuan then reveals that their headmaster, Yao has ordered them to defeat the Quing-Cheng school in battle, and prove the legitimacy behind calling themselves the best. Zhen offers to have three fights to determine the winner, but Lan offers to have the entire school fight even if they are out numbered. Zhen declines and goes back to his previous offer, to which Xi Zhao-Ping decides to take the first match. Song De-Hai is sent as the first fighter for the Quing-Cheng. Ping reveals his true body, and that the Muscles on his left arm, portrude in order for him to use them as a shield. Hai begins to analyze the situation, but Ping charges him and knocks him back with his left arm. As he is launched back, Hai kicks himself off of Ping's leg to keep himself upright in the air, and land successfully. The kick leaves Hai's Foot entirely covered in blood, and he comments that it felt like he was kicking a steel pole. Ping mocks Hai and tells him he should either use a real weapon, or send someone capable in his stead, but Hai begins to use his signature move "Form of Burning Fire". Hai plunges his fist into Ping's eye, but Ping tightens the muscles in his eyelid to their maximum potential, and succeeds in blocking the attack with only minor damage to his eye itself. Ping uses a grappling technique on Hai who comments that it would be impossible to break free of it, He then lands Hai on his back, and lifts him by the arm. Hong-Li tells him to stop, as he as already won the battle, but regardless, Ping proceeds to break his arm, and asks if anyone was suitable to fight him instead. Ping taunts Hai's father Song Zhen into fighting, but Hou Ying-Zhi interfers, claiming he is not suitable for the fight. As Yan Heng was about to draw his sword, The headmaster He Zi-Sheng stopped him and desided to fight. Ping commented that it was an honor to be allowed to face the headmaster, but Ye Chen-Yuan decided he was incapable of defeating the headmaster, and fought in his stead. Lan says that as long as Sheng agrees to the fact that the Wudang are the strongest sword school, the fight could be avoided, and Song Zhen accuses the Wudang school of insanity. Lan agrees, and states that their master is insane, and that he wants to defeat every sword school across the land. Zhen asks how one man thinks he can manage every sword school, but Lan claims he is not after ownership, but only recognition. It is revealed that the entire point behind Lan's words are to infuriate the Headmaster, but he fails as He Zi-Sheng is completely Unphased. The two draw their blades as a wounded Hai is brought to safety. Named Characters in order of Appearance #Zhuang #Maba #Ghost Knife Chen boasts 20 years of life and death experiance. #Zhang Peng #Yan Xiao-Liu #He Zi-Sheng - Single handedly killed all thirty one members of the Chuanxi ghosts at the age of 23 losing only a single finger. current headmaster, weapons known as the Fierce Dragon, and Penetrating Tiger swords. #Song Zhen- vice headmaster #Dai Jie #Song Shi-Shu vice headmaster's son #Hou Ying-Zhi #Song Xiao-Li #Chen-Hong-Li Assistant Headmaster #Ye Chen-Yuan Vice headmaster of Wudang Weapons known as the Water Fire Swords. #Jiang Yun-Lan Cocky member of the Wudang who uses a metal arm. #Xi Zhao-Ping Father was a member of the Wu-Yi Religion, and he was brought to join the Wudang 20 years prior to the beginning of the Manhwa. Member of Wudang who can relax and tighten muscles at ease to help out in fights. Arrogant, and Merciless #Song De-Hai Vice headmasters son, trained by the assistant headmaster Chen Hong-Li to use his hands like they were swords. Career as a swordsman is believed to be over as a result of his battle against Ping. Category:Manga Category:Volumes